1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication apparatus and more particularly to reinforcing rod cutters and benders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the concrete reinforcing steel industry, specifications exist for bending reinforcing rods of different diameters to certain bend angles and to particular bend diameters. Rod diameters may range from three-eighth inch to two and one-quarter inches. Bend angles may vary from 0.degree. to 360.degree.. Bend diameters may extend from two and one-quarter inches to twenty-four inches.
Reinforcing rods are typically bent or cut by a fabricator who may be located a great distance from the site the reinforcing rods are needed. For example, highway construction crews building freeways and bridges work in remote regions removed from even local industry. For such crews, on site construction may be delayed by waiting for rods to be cut or bent to prescribed specifications.